everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Charming's Journey/Chapter 1
Plot Follow Kingly Charming as he forcibly begins sort of an initiatic journey due to the insistance of a particularly annoying angel... Chapter 1 Kingly opens the café’s door, determined. He’s going to say a few words to his sister. Sure, she won’t appreciate, but it has to be said. Thankfully, the café’s empty at this hour. He spots Magnificent, sweeping the floor dutifully. So, so very unbefitting of a Princess, Kingly thinks. “Oh! Kingly? I didn’t expect you!” Magnificent stops cleaning, hand resting on her broom. “What brings you here?” she asks. “Mom and Dad.” Kingly answers, purposefully avoiding his sister’s clear gaze. “Oh.” Magnificent simply says in a blank voice. “What do they expect of me? I’m twenty, do they still want to watch me?!” She tightens her grip on the broom, visibly struggling to not throw something. “Sis…” “No. Don’t say anything more. I don’t know what they want, and you know what? I don’t care! I’m not just their little princess doll! I’m… I’m me! And I’m perfectly fine! I love Emil, and I know he loves me! I don’t need more!” Kingly instinctively steps back. He knows his sister’s anger, and it’s terrifying. “...And anyway…” Magnificent goes on, “why do they still think about me?! I fled, I didn’t even finish my last year at Ever After High, they should hate me!” Seeing her brother’s confused expression, she softens up a bit. “Sorry. What do they want?” “They… they want you back. And also they say that if you don’t come back, you can say goodbye to your place on the throne.And you know… I kinda agree with them… I mean, a throne! That’s not something you just abandon like that, just because you fell for some commoner…” “Emil is a very good guy!!” “He’s weak! And poor.” Magnificent curses in Norwegian, then proceeds to glare daggers at her brother. “How...how can you say such a thing? What have Mom and Dad done to you?” “Nothing! Leave them out of this!” Kingly almost yells. “Then what? Are you trying to tell me that what you just said was who you really are?! And I thought I knew you…” Magnificent throws the broom on the floor then storms to the kitchen, her blonde hair flowing madly behind her. Kingly hears the noise of something breaking, then a stream of angry Norwegian (that he perfectly understands, but the Narrator does not want to shock anyone’s mind so she won’t translate.) Then it stops, and Magnificent gets out of the kitchen. If looks could kill, Kingly would be dead on the spot.' '“M-Mani…” Kingly stutters. “Don’t say anything. If I hear your voice one second longer, I will punch you.” Magnificent’s voice is calm, steady, yet so angry. “You have no right to come in MY cafe and say those kind of things.” Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from the stairs. (Probably the stairs that lead to the house above the cafe, Kingly assumes.) “Sweetie? Are you done with the sweeping?” Oh. It’s Emil, then. The footsteps approach, and finally Kingly can see a young man, smiling somewhat concernedly. “Yes.” Magnificent simply replies. Emil puts a gentle hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “You should rest… You look tired.” Magnificent lets out a sigh. “Probably.” Kingly observes them, somewhat set back. To his own surprise, he finds himself thinking that they make quite a cute couple. Immediately after the thought crosses his mind, he shakes his head slightly, as if to disapprove his own mind. “That’s stupid. She’ll never be happy in a cafe. It’s just not her place! Yes, but… he does seem like a good person… and…” Kingly is interrupted in his inner battle by Emil’s voice, addressing him “Oh! I hadn’t seen you. Who are you? I suppose you’re Mani’s brother? You look so much like her!” Before Kingly can say anything, his sister replies for him : “Yes. He’s my brother. Now Kingly, would you be so kind as to bugger off? I have to close the cafe.” Emil looks at his girlfriend, visibly shocked. “Sweetie, what-” “He knows why. Please, I don’t want to talk about that right now…” With that, she glares at Kingly, and he retreats carefully, as if faced with a dangerous wild animal. (which is strangely accurate when it comes to an angry Magnificent). ' Finally, he leaves the cafe.He’s now alone, alone under the now-pouring rain.“Great. Really, Kingly, couldn’t you be more tactful?” he scolds himself. His blonde, curly hair is all flattened by the raindrops, and he’s completely wet. In a word, he’s pretty miserable. But he’s not one to be stopped by rain, now is he? He could go back to the castle easily, if he wasn’t so tired. It’s almost ten in the evening, after all.' '''"What do I do?..." he asks out loud. To his surprise, someone actually answers. A giddy voice, with a distinct accent. (Kingly can't quite put his finger on the nationality, though.) "I can help you!" Taken aback, the young prince looks around him quickly, but doesn't see anyone. "Oh, that's cute! You're trying to see me? You can't, unless you really want to!" "What-?" "Yep! I'm right beside you, though, if you wanna know! " "Who… who are you?" Kingly asks, somewhat shyly. "Mhh, let's just say my name doesn't matter, alrighty? What I can tell you though, is that I'm a angel!! And I know everything about you, or almost!!" "What?" Kingly stifles a nervous laugh. "No way! I mean, I do know angels exist, but… right here? In some remote Afterian village?" "I'll let you know, little prince," (the voice rolls the "r" distinctly) "that this "remote village" you're talking about is one of the oldest of Ever After!" Kingly stays silent for a second, not finding any appropriate response. "O...K. And why can't I see you?" "Because you're too… human! Too centered on your, you know, personal desires… But!! I can deffo help you!" "Deffo? Do angels really talk like that? And why do you even speak to me, actually?" "What do you know about how angels talk, little prince? And I speak to you because, as a heavenly being, it's my duty to guide you on the right path! " "On the right path." Kingly repeats blankly. "Yup! Oh, um what was I saying? Yeah, I can help you going back to your parents' castle!" Kingly opens his eyes wide, baffled. "How do you know…?" "Little prince, I'm an angel. I have certain powers… that are beyond your understanding!" "Beyond my… oh! Just shut up and take me to the castle!" "My my, what a rude guy!" the angel answers, visibly very amused. Kingly lets out a huff, before feeling something around his wrist, as if someone was grabbing it, but lighter. Category:Original Character Fanfiction